


Never Again: The Prologue

by MagicVsRealism



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVsRealism/pseuds/MagicVsRealism
Summary: Beginning in the last three minutes of the episode, "Never Again", this is what might have happened between Mulder and Scully after the credits rolled...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Never Again: The Prologue

Special Agent Dana Scully approaches the all-too-familiar office of "the FBI's most unwanted", pausing in the doorway resolutely. She peers into the _unnamed_ space she's spent the past four years of her life basing the investigation of paranormal and unexplained phenomena with Special Agent Fox Mulder and takes a deep breath to steady herself as she hears him coming up behind her. 

"Welcome back." Mulder huffs dryly as he eyes the cuts and bruises across Scully's face, as if he were assessing the damage to a totaled sports car rather than the human injuries from a near-fatal assault on his partner of four years. He cowardly chooses to hide his overwhelming jealousy with sarcastic disgust. 

"You look a lot better than you did in the hospital... " he snidely continues. Scully says nothing and remains standing in the doorway, guarded, anticipating the rebuke to continue, which it does. 

Mulder exclaims agitatedly, "Congratulations for making an appearance in the X-Files for the _second_ time. It's a world's record." He pauses and looks sharply over his shoulder back at her, as he grabs the latest case file-in-question from the filing cabinet by the door and returns to _his_ desk to read it. 

Scully continues standing in the doorway in careful silence as Mulder opens the case file and begins reading, "Ed Jerse is in custody at the St. John's burn center in Philadelphia." Scully slowly walks towards his desk to sit in front of him as he continues reading, "Traces of ergot were found in his bloodstream, as in yours, but not to the degree that should cause hallucinogenic ergotism. He'll undergo psychiatric evaluation after recovering from burn trauma." 

Mulder looks up, no longer reading from the case file, "Comrade Svo has been shut down." He looks back down at the file again before returning his gaze up and locking it on Scully as he continues, "...yeah, and is under investigation for having connections to my friend Pudovkin. Case closed on Boris Badenov, which is really a shame, because I was thinking of having an "N.Y." tattooed on my ass to commemorate the Yankees' World Series victory.... Better late than never, huh?" He finally pauses.

Scully keeps her gaze low as she tenderly reaches for the old rose petal she left on the edge of _his_ desk before she left for Philadelphia. Mulder watches as she pulls the petal off his desk, feeling as if a ton of lead had just dropped in the base of his stomach as he recognizes the pain in her eyes. He looks away, frustrated, and immediately stands up, launching into the next X-File on his list just to keep himself from imploding right in front of her. 

"The, uh...field office in Dallas, is, uh...receiving reports of an image of a missing child appearing on a blank billboard outside of Arlington. So... " Scully looks up towards Mulder with fury and an ironic sense of amusement at the evident perpetuation of the circle he was clearly beginning with her yet again. _This_ was the circle she had meant to break out of in Philadelphia. _This_ was the moment she intended to mark with her ouroboros. 

For as close as the two partners have become, Mulder remains remarkably imperceptive as he continues, "All this because I..." he sighs, "because I didn't get you _a desk_?" he shakes his head curiously as the question stumbles out. 

Scully responds with an indignant glare as she bats her eyes pointedly at Mulder and sighs softly yet sternly, "Not everything is about you, Mulder." She breathes in, recognizing that she is breaking the cycle now as she finally claims her space in his world. She exhales, "This is my life." 

"Yes, but it's m.." Mulder stops mid-sentence, feeling the wind being knocked from his lungs as Scully's ice blue eyes pierce into his soul, daring him to continue. He pauses and begins putting together the pieces of unspoken facts in his mind. It was only weeks ago that Leonard Betts, the man who could essentially "sniff out cancer" had attacked Scully in the ambulance outside of the hospital. Mulder should have acknowledged the drastic change in his partner's behavior ever since that night when she was so quiet and small and wanting only to go home. He should have known. Ever since that night she's been so withdrawn, but yet somehow more demanding, and it all made sense now. Scully has cancer. _Hasn't she been through enough?_ He thought. They had seen and experienced so much together, and she would have never gone through any of it had it not been for his stubbornly insatiable obligation to uncover the truth at any and all costs. He was even angrier now and proceeds to plead with her, fighting back tears.

"Scully, I'm sorry. I understand that none of this was purely _because of the desk_ , I understand it's much more than that... But this guy, Jerse. I have to know. Why go to him?" 

She receives his plea cautiously. "I don't really even know what it was about him, Mulder. I just..." she sighs, "My perspective on life as a whole has been turned upside down and it's made me reconsider my priorities and the things I want to experience while I know I still can.... I felt tired of living the consequences of your curiosities and I wanted to fucking _do something for myself_. Ed Jerse just so happened to be there at the right time and place." 

Mulder struggles to swallow as he hears the words _fucking_ and _Ed Jerse_ come out of Scully's mouth in the same breath. His jealousy surged through him as he felt his heartrate increase. "Scully, I'm just going to come out and ask you: did he fuck you?" 

She feels her chest rise as her breath is cut short by the bluntness of his question. As the memories from the other night with Ed Jerse flash through her mind, she bites her lip as she considers how to respond. She remembers the smell of cigarette smoke in the crappy bar. She remembers the taste of gin in the back of her mouth while she fidgeted suggestively with her cocktail straw between her lips as she brazenly confessed her deepest kinks to the stranger who would later help her play those fantasies out, though she had desperately ached for that stranger to have been Mulder. She was silently enraged that this was what it took for him to open up to her in this way, so she chose to seize this moment of power. 

"Why, Mulder? Why would my sex life be any of _your_ business? It's _my_ life, remember?" She stares at him, unwavering, uncompromising. Her heated retort immediately makes his skin flush and he feels his jealous passion overwhelm him as he lunges from his desk to face Scully, still seated, with each of his hands wrapped around her tiny wrists pinning them to the arms of the chair. 

His face now only inches from hers--their standard conversational spacing as if they were working a case right now. Their heat is shared and their raging desires palpable as both breathe heavily through open mouths. The weight and rapid fury of her wrists being restrained makes her heart beat heavy and she feels the arousal building between her legs. _How easily I forget the sacrifices made to be with this man right now_ she thinks to herself as their gaze remains unbroken and his lips close in on hers, meeting softly for a moment before she bites into his bottom lip hard enough to draw just a drop of blood, which she eagerly sucks into her mouth before swallowing. 

This painful act of defiance is met with Mulder's lustful rage as he jerks Scully out of the chair by her wrists, spins her around as he bends her over the desk, and clears the desktop in one rapid succession. She can feel him hard against her ass as he pins her hands down on the desk top and begins ravenously untucking her blouse to gain access to the zipper of her skirt. She can feel the arousal throbbing between her legs at this point and she goes to help him unzip her skirt as he slaps her hands away and pins them back down to the desk where they belong. She exhales breathily as he does this, and he heartily unzips the navy suit skirt and rips down her stockings and silk white thong. He rubs his hand across her ass and pulls her blouse up to see the ouroboros so recently imbedded into her skin, running his fingers softly across the fresh ink as she shudders beneath his touch. 

"Still pretty sore?" He asks huskily.

"Mmhmm" She breathlessly replies.

He removes his hand from the tattoo and runs it up her ass again, slapping his fingertips down harshly again over the ouroboros causing Scully to whimper deliciously in pain. 

"So you want to know why your sex life is any of my business, Scully?" he asks her as he pushes her down over the desk with one hand and uses the other hand to pull her head back towards him by her hair. She hears him unbuckle his belt and unzip his slacks, causing her own juices to begin running down the inside of her thighs now as her head is pulled back, once again leaving her breathless. 

"Yes, Mulder..." she sighs, "I really fucking do." she breathes as she begins grinding herself against him, feeling his hard cock against her now bare ass. He stops her, replaces his hands around her wrists on the desk to assure their position, and continues, "Alright then, I'll tell you. But you have to stay in this position and close your eyes. Can you do that for me, Scully? She nods emphatically, breathing heavily, saving her energy for communication beyond words. Mulder crouches behind her to prepare to spread her and feel her out first with his fingers, and as he slides inside of her she moans in satisfaction. A moment taught with the built up tension of four years. He slides his fingers in and out of her, alternating motion to front and back and around her clit as he lubricates her opening with her arousal. He stands back up and guides his now dripping cock inside her, placing his hands at her hips as he begins thrusting into her and explaining between thrusts, "Your sex life is _my_ business, Scully, because I'm _making it my business_. What you did in Philadelphia was stupid and hurtful, and you're not going to do something like that again." She moans rhythmically with his thrusts as he continues. "You're not going to do something like that again, because now you understand you're _mine_. Isn't that right, Scully?" 

She can feel herself closing in around him, she can feel the room spinning around them as they become enveloped in passion. 

"Fuck, Mulder..." she moans. 

"I want you to say it, Scully!" he growls at her as he pushes into her, deeper and faster. He can feel himself getting close. 

"Yes, Mulder, I'm yours!" she screams into the desk between her hands as his thrusts beat her against the surface. "Fuck, Mulder, you're gonna make me cum"

And with that, they both feel each other spasm into a space of ecstasy beyond anything either of them could have imagined as they come to a climax together. He collapses on top of her as they both work to catch their breath again. She can feel his heaving chest pulse into her back as she recovers from the release they'd waited years to let go of. Whether she lived another month or lived another lifetime, she no longer questioned the path her life was on now that the glass tension had broken.

As their breathing slows to normal and they pull their clothes back on, Mulder has to make one final point before they carry on to the next case file. 

"So Scully.... Think you'll ever pull anything else like Philadelphia or Ed Jerse on me in the future?" He asks her, half smirking as their eyes meet and he winks at her. 

She replies, meeting his half smile, "Never again, Mulder."


End file.
